Max Ride Show
by akizarulez
Summary: This is a Game Show that people send in questions and the Maximum Ride characters answer them! So send in requests, questions, your person, and their description that will be asking the questions!
1. Chapter 1

So, Max and her flock were flying around, but they didn't know that they were being followed by two mysterious girls.

One was 5'5" in height, while the other was 5'3" in height. The taller girl had brown hair that was a few inches longer than her shoulders and green/blue eyes and tan skin. The other girl had long curly blonde hair with green/brown eyes and tan skin.

They both flew behind the Flock keeping a safe distance without anybody noticing them. Their black and white wings glided, so that Iggy's special hearing couldn't pick up on them if they made the slightest noise.

Both girls wore sunglasses and baseball caps. They also wore tank tops, shorts, tall socks, and tennis shoes. The smaller girl wore all light pink and white, while the taller girl wore black and dark blue.

Then the blonde girl pulled out a wand and said something in Egyptian that made all of the Flock pass out.

They all started plummeting to the ground, but the brunette said something in Egyptian that made them stop.

"What are you trying to do? Kill them! We're supposed to kidnap them! NOT KILL THEM!" says the brunette looking at the blonde who just rolls her eyes behind her glasses.

"Sorry! Let's just get them to where we are going to take them!" says the blonde.

So, they fly off with the Flock floating behind them using magic.

X

Max and the Flock wake up in this dark place and they all jump up ready for a fight and what they get is blinded by thousands of bright lights.

"Welcome!" says a voice that they do not recognize and the blonde steps out in the light with no glasses or baseball cap. She is holding a microphone.

"Who are you?" asks Max growling at the blonde who doesn't even flinch.

"We are the ones that took you!" says another voice that walks out and it is the brunette. She is also holding a microphone.

Iggy is holding his hands over his ears by now.

"Sorry, Iggy." says the blonde keeping the microphone away from her mouth, so that Iggy doesn't have to cover his ears.

Max and the rest of the Flock notice that she is blushing at Iggy, all except Iggy.

Max and Fang share a disgusted look.

The brunette face palms and the Flock see that. All except Iggy….

"Um…sis?" says the brunette and all the Flock look between the two girls and notice that they look very similar.

"Huh?" says the blonde blushing.

The brunette sighs in defeat. "We need to introduce ourselves!" says the brunette aggravated.

"Oh! I am RodeoLegend! Just call me Rodeo!" says the blonde called RodeoLegend who winks at them with a smile.

"I am akizarulez! But call me Akiza!" says the brunette smiling with a half-smirk.

All the Flock looked horrified!

"Well, this is a game show where people send in questions and you guys answer them! But, we don't have anyone yet! So send in requests and ideas!" says RodeoLegend smiling and going over to Iggy hugging him and running back to her spot.

akizarulez face palms. "Smooth move, sis…" she says sarcastically.

X

**So send in requests and what your name is and what your person looks like!**

**I do not own Maximum Ride, but I do own myself and my sister, RodeoLegend!**

**Akiza: So send awesome requests!**

**Rodeo: We will have them answer the questions the way that we think they would and most likely they will be very reluctant…*smiles evilly***

**Akiza:*eyes widen* Uh oh! I have a bad feeling that she is going to do something to Iggy!**

**Rodeo: HEY!**

**Akiza: Whatever! So, send me requests!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay! Looks like we have a question from Booklover72!" says Akiza smiling evilly.

A girl with dirty blonde hair wearing dark skinny jeans, a white tee with flowers, and flip-flops comes up to a microphone that came out of nowhere.

"Hey! The names Lex and my question is 'What skill would you choose for yourself if you could?'" says Lex.

"Um… That's a hard question." says Max.

"I know! I would want to be able to see through other animals!" says Iggy smiling and all the Flock look at him weirdly.

"I know, too! I would want to be able to make bombs a lot more bombs faster than we usually can and out of anything!" says Gazzy. Everyone gulps hoping that that will never happen.

"Um… I would probably want the ability to make everyone fashionable without making them change. I could just think of what I want them to wear and they wear it!" says Nudge rambling on.

Akiza and Rodeo share a terrified look.

"I would want the skill to kill people with my mind." says Angel and we all look at her hoping she is joking. "I'm kidding! I would like to have the skill to make Max a better cook!"

Everyone laughs at that, except for Max who crossed her arms angrily.

"Okay, I would want the skill to keep Max safe." says Fang and everyone looks at him smiling, except for a blushing Max.

"Aw!" says Rodeo smiling cheerily.

"Your all that's left Max!" says Akiza looking at Max expectantly.

"Well, I would like the skill to protect my Flock. To always keep them out of danger and maybe live in a true home someday." says Max quietly and she looks down embarrassed.

"That's really sweet!" says Lex smiling. "Thanks for answering my question!"

So, Lex goes and sits down.

"Okay! No questions from anybody else, so send in more questions!" says Akiza frowning.

X

**Don't own Max, but own Akiza and Rodeo. **

**Thanks Booklover72 for asking a question and more!**

**Send in more requests!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay! Lex has another question for you!" says Akiza smiling.

The whole Flock groans.

Lex comes up to the microphone.

"Okay! This question is for Angel." says Lex smiling and Angel looks up curiously. "Angel do you sometimes think reading can be a curse as well as a gift?"

"Well, the truth is that it seems that it is a curse to be able to know what people are thinking." says Angel.

"How so?" asks Lex curiously.

"Well, some stuff that people are thinking you really don't want to know can scar you for life…" says Angel looking at Max and Fang meaningfully. They both sweat drop knowing that she had read some bad things in their minds.

Lex starts laughing and Rodeo and Akiza laugh with her.

"Thanks, Lex! Thanks to you we have more reviews and questions!" says Akiza going up to Lex and hugging her. Rodeo does the same.

"Oh! Anytime girls!" she says sitting down in the front row where she can help out if she likes.

"Okay! Next up is EmaEpod32!" says Rodeo.(She didn't give us a description or a name she would like, so this is what we will say until she does. Sorry and its okay. I have forgotten things before.)

So someone came up to the microphone.

"I have three questions. What is your biggest fear? What is the most embarrassing thing you have ever done? Where do you see yourself in 10 years?" she asks.

"My biggest fear is snakes. I have never done anything embarrassing!" says Max defiantly, but the whole Flock looks at her proving otherwise. "Okay! Kissing Fang! And I see myself in 10 years not being chased and people not trying to kill me."

"My biggest fear is spiders. The most embarrassing thing I have done is make a fool of myself. And I see myself in 10 years as a fashion designer." says Nudge and everyone crosses their fingers hoping that she is wrong because she would make all them wear her fashion if she was.

"My biggest fear is being in a cage. The most embarrassing thing I did was kiss Max. And I see myself in 10 years not being chased and people not trying to kill us all." says Fang.

"My biggest fear is spiders like Nudge, Gazzy is the same. The most embarrassing thing I have done is get mad and throw a rock through a window of a store. And in 10 years I see myself relaxing with the Gasman." says Iggy.

"Mine are all the same as Iggy's, except that the most embarrassing thing I have ever done in fart and it came out toxic gas." says Gazzy smiling sheepishly.

"My biggest fear is Erasers. The most embarrassing thing I have ever done is use puppy-dog eyes to ask for everything. And I see myself in 10 years going to High School." says Angel batting her blue eyes.

"Okay! Thanks!" says EmaEpod32 sitting down.

"Next review is BookWorm0001!" says Akiza smiling.

So, a girl with dirty blonde hair in a ponytail, blue/gray eyes, wearing a 'Defying Gravity' t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and gray tennis shoes comes up to the microphone.

"Hello! Call me Fae! Okay! My first question is for Iggy! Iggy one of my good friends has a complete crush on you!" says Fae and Rodeo blushed bright red at the mention of a 'crush'. "What do you think about all your obsessed fans?"

"Well, I think that they are awesome and that I am actually kind of flattered that I have fans." says Iggy smiling. Rodeo blushes redder.

"Okay! Max, where's Dylan? I want to kil-Uhm talk to him. Yeah." says Fae hiding a knife behind her back.

Max shrugs. "I don't know. These two never brought him." says Max pointing at Akiza and Rodeo who are whistling like they did something bad.

Akiza goes up to Fae and whispers, "We threw him in the ocean, so he might as well be dead by now."

Fae smiles happily at this information.

"Okay! Fang… First off, WHY DID YOU LEAVE MAX YOU BIG IDIOT? Okay calming down-second, I dare you to let NUDGE and ANGEL give you a MAKE-OVER!" says Fae laughing uncontrollably.

"Say what!" says Fang looking horrified. Then Nudge and Angel tackle him and hold him down.

_After 30 minutes…_

"Done!" says Nudge and everyone looks to see Fang has his hair in tiny pigtails on the side of his head and they had added blonde highlights, also he was wearing blue eye shadow, black eyeliner, pink blush, and red lipstick. He didn't look very happy, but the whole Flock, Fae, Akiza, Rodeo, and the whole audience were laughing so hard that tears were coming out of their eyes.

_After about an hour…_

So everyone was calmed down now, but Fang had to stay as he was.

"Okay! Nudge! Stay away from me - I love you to bits but I can't stand the talking and I can't stand fashion. Let me and my 'horrible' fashion sense be." says Fae a little scared.

"Okay! I will!" says Nudge still laughing a bit.

"Okay! Angel! Stay out of my mind - It'll scare you. Second - I dare you to read Fang's mind and tell everyone what he is thinking!" says Fae smiling.

"Okay!" says Angel and then she reads his mind and her eyes widen. "He is planning how to kill you in about 60 different ways!"

Fae just chuckles.

"No killing on here!" says Rodeo glaring at him.

"Oh! And Gazzy here's some Gas-X - USE IT!" says Fae handing Gazzy the Gas-X and sitting back down.

"Okay our next reviewer is Percabethgirl2645!" says Akiza loving all these questions and dares.

So, a girl with ponytail hair, wearing jean shorts, and a red Harry Potter tee come up.

"Hi! Call me Ell!" says Ell smiling. "Okay! What is your greatest desire in life?"

"To not have to save the world all by myself." says Max twitching.

"To be the best in fashion!" says Nudge hopping up and down.

"To be normal." says Angel.

"To be able to see." says Iggy and Rodeo has tears coming out of her eyes with pity for him.

"To be able to not almost kill someone when I fart." says Gazzy smiling sheepishly.

"To protect Max." says Fang quietly and looking ridiculous in the make-up.

"Aw! So sweet! Thanks for answering!" says Ell and then she sits down.

"Okay! Next reviewer was Actressa1!" says Rodeo jumping happily.

So, a girl with brown pin straight hair, chocolate brown eyes, wearing a black t-shirt that says 'I love sk8boarding', a sideways black hat, a black with silver sharp points bracelet, and black converse comes up.

"Hey! Call me Haleigh!" says Haleigh. "Okay! My question is who's your crush?"

"Fang…" says Max quietly.

"Max…" says Fang quietly.

"Nudge…" says Gazzy.

"Gazzy…" says Nudge.

"I don't have a crush." says Angel.

"Um… Ella. But, I don't think she likes me." says Iggy sadly.

"Okay! Thanks for answering!" says Haleigh sitting down.

"Okay! Flygrrl is our final reviewer!" says Rodeo.

So, a girl that is an inch shorter than Rodeo, has brown shoulder length hair, hazely-green eyes, wearing a green shirt that looks like water, dark blue cut offs, and black flip flops comes up.

"Hey! Call me Fly!" says Fly. "Okay my question is: If you could kill one person and not have to face any consequences, who would it be?"

"Kill Fae…" says Fang glaring at the girl in the audience who doesn't even flinch.

"Kill The Red-Haired Wonder…" says Max gritting her teeth.

"Kill all the Erasers!" says Gazzy and Iggy in unison.

"Kill non-fashion believers!" says Nudge who gets weird looks from Rodeo and Akiza.

"Kill Max 2..." says Angel.

"Thank for answering!" says Fly and sits down.

"Thanks for all the questions and dares! Loved the one about Fang! Hehe!" says Rodeo chuckling.

"So send in more requests and dares!" says Akiza.

The Flock groans.

X

**I don't own Max Ride, but I do own Rodeo and Akiza.**

**Ell is Percabethgirl2645**

**Haleigh is Actressa1**

**Fae is BookWorm0001**

**Lex is Booklover72**

**EmaEpod32 doesn't have a character yet**

**Fly is Flygrrl**


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay! We are back and we have a review from nudgeriderox!" says Rodeo.

So, a girl with brown hair, brown eyes, wearing blue skinny jeans, and a grey American Eagle hoodie comes up.

"Hey! Call me Cassandra!" says Cassandra. "My questions are: Of all the places in the world you have been, which one did you like the best? And where would you like to go that you have never been to before?"

"Max's moms house!" says the whole Flock answering the first question.

"Okay! I think we have been everywhere and I can't think where we would go if we wanted to!" says Max.

"Same!" says the rest of the Flock.

"I also have a question for Rodeo and Akiza. Why are you subjecting these awesome people to this form of torture? I mean look at them!" asks Cassandra looking at the terrified faces of Akiza and Rodeo.

"Well, we just thought it would be fun and we are nice to them, except for Fang who is being subjected to the torture of people wanting to see him with make-up! We know they are awesome and we think they are the best people ever! My sister says I am just like Nudge! I say she is like Max!" says Akiza. "But, Iggy might not be safe with my sister around."

Iggy looks at Akiza curiously. "Why?"

"Well, she has the bigg-" starts Akiza and is tackled by Rodeo who covers her mouth.

"SHUT UP!" says Rodeo angrily.

"For a twelve year old you have got a temper!" says Akiza looking at her sister angrily.

"For a fifteen year old you can't keep your mouth shut!" says Rodeo looking at her deadly.

Akiza smiles evilly. "BIGGEST CRUSH!" she yells and scrambles away from her fuming sister who she swears could grow claws at any moment.

"Okay! Thanks for answering!" says Cassandra sitting down.

"Fae! Come on up!" says Rodeo now back to her old self.

Fae comes up smiling and Akiza thinks she sees Fang flipping her off.

"I'm back! Okay, Max, when did you know you loved Fang?" asks Fae.

"Right before I was going to save my mom. He stayed and didn't leave my side." says Max.

"That's sweet. Fang, when did you know you loved Max? Oh, and sorry about the make-over, I don't take it back though." says Fae. Akiza comes up to her and gives her a high-five.

"Well, a long time before she would admit it. Well, when she kissed me because she thought I was dying." says Fang still in make-up.

"Gazzy and Iggy, I dare you to build the biggest, best bomb and use it to blow up something of your choice as long as it's okay with Max." says Fae smiling.

Both Iggy and Gazzy look at Max and she nods in approval.

So, an hour later Gazzy and Iggy have a huge bomb, which they fly over an Itex Facility and blow it up.

"Ohhhh! Pretty!" says everyone as sparks fly.(Everyone is watching it on a special television!)

So, Iggy and Gazzy come back and sit down satisfied with their work.

"Angel, have you ever looked through Iggy's eyes? Like, through mind reading? What does he see? Or not see I guess." asks Fae.

"Well, all he sees is blackness, but in his mind everything is colorful like everyone he knows. Like as he remembered them." says Angel.

"That's cool! Nudge! You and Angel get to give Max a make-over!" says Fae and Max jumps up and tries to run for it.

But, Angel and Nudge tackle her and start the make-over.

_An hour later…_

Max is wearing a beautiful green dress that goes to her knees, heels, and an emerald green bracelet. She has her hair curled more, emerald green eye shadow, pink blush, and rosy red lips.

"She looks so pretty!" says the whole crowd. Max blushes and everyone smiles.

"She looks better than Fang did!" says Gazzy chuckling. Fang glares at him, which silences his laughter.

"Max, sorry about that, I couldn't resist. Everyone, what is your deepest wish? Just don't make it 'to be safe' because we all know you guys want that." says Fae smiling sadly.

"Well, I want to get married someday." says Nudge.

"Same!" says Angel.

"I want to make the world a better place." says Max. "And marry Fang…"

"I'd like to see the world stay the same, but safer." says Fang. "And probably marry Max…"

"I want to relax on the beach and swim with my pal, Iggy." says Gazzy.

"Same!" says Iggy.

"Thanks for answering and if there is a wedding I want to be invited!" says Fae sitting down.

"Okay! Ell is up next!" says Rodeo, but then she smiles more. "Also, Lex is going to be a main person helping us out! So, come on up and get yourself a microphone!" Then Lex grabs a microphone and stands next to Akiza smiling.

Ell comes up.

"Okay! If you could meet anyone at all, who would it be?" asks Ell curiously.

"Um… I don't know. I already met the President, so I think I am satisfied." says Angel smiling innocently.

The rest of the Flock look at her twitching.

"Well, I would like to meet Justin Bieber!" says Nudge and everyone and I mean everyone turns green from the idea.

"Ew…" says Akiza under her breathe.

"Well, I would like to meet no one." says Fang so easily.

Max glares at him deadly, but it doesn't help that she is dressed up really girly, so it doesn't effect him.

"Um… Maybe I would like to meet the smartest person in the world!" says Iggy and Gazzy says, "Same!" in a matter of seconds.

"Okay… I would like to meet the person that created us and beat the living crap out of him!" says Max determined, but it didn't help that she was in make-up and dressed up.

"Okay! Thanks for asking!" says Ell sitting down.

"We have a new reviewer! BooksRule88 come on up!" says Lex smiling.

So, a girl with long brown hair in a French braid with a flower in it, wearing a blue tee with a platypus on it, skinny jeans, and blue flip flops comes up.

"Hey! Call me J.J.! I'm Lex's sister!" says J.J.

"Okay! What is your favorite animal?" asks J.J. looking at the Flock curiously.

"Mine are the hawks that taught us some cool tricks on flying." says Nudge. Iggy, Gazzy, and Max agree.

"Mine is a black panther." says Fang.

"Mine is a dog! I have Total!" says Angel smiling.

"Oh! Thanks for answering!" says J.J. sitting down.

"Okay! Now, we are going to take a break and go get a lot of food for the Flock!" says Lex as she hears the Flock's growling stomach's.

"Oh my!" says Rodeo sweat dropping.

"Uh-huh! Do we have that money lying around here somewhere?" says Akiza running all over the place looking for the 20,000 dollars she had.

"Well, send in more and thanks for reviewing!" says Lex smiling.

X

**I don't own Max Ride, but I do own Rodeo and Akiza.**

**Lex is Booklover72**

**J.J. is BooksRule88**

**Ell is Percabethgirl2645**

**Fae is BookWorm0001**

**So review and send in requests!**


End file.
